Friend, Mechanic, Beta
by Rikkamaru
Summary: He was so many things to Jason, it was a surprise he was allowed to go anywhere. That may change very soon as someone gets too close for comfort in Jason's opinion. Leson. DISCONTINUED.


Don't own The Lost Hero or PJatO.

Friend, Mechanic, Beta

* * *

><p>Jason could understand better than anyone the idea of being divided about something.<p>

His mind, in an effort to understand the situation it was given, had split itself into three parts: the teenager he was, the Roman soldier he was trained to be, and the wolf that Lupa made him. They gave their opinions on everything, and he developed through this.

Despite helping to form his opinions on things, the three rarely formed similar ideas on the same thing.

An example would be their opinions on his "pack'. Thalia was pretty simple to understand. She was sister, comrade and littermate in a she-pack. Coach Hedge was a little harder. He was an annoying coach, a rather unhelpful but loyal comrade, and a and a pack-member-but-prey.

Piper was also a difficult opinion, being a beautiful girl to the teen, and a diplomat and close ally to the Roman, but she was a pack mate, potential mate and bad-hunter to the wolf. Outside of the agreement that she should be in their life, none of the aspects agreed on her or what she is to him.

But the worst person to describe was Leo.

The mere thought of him brought about several feelings. To the teen, Leo was a best friend and confidant, someone who he trusted listen and help. To the soldier, Leo was a clever mechanic, a loyal companion, and trusted subordinate who would watch his back without a second thought.

But the wolf was the most confusing aspect.

In the wolf's mind, Leo was the beta, pack mate, partner, friend, sights-smells-feelings-things only it could understand, and the most startling: potential mate.

Keeping these things in mind, Jason turned to the three in front of him. The four were in a cave, and were surrounding a blue fire that gave off silver smoke. While Jason was dressed in his pajamas (it was still a dream, and he was still asleep after all), the soldier was wearing gold armor and the teen had on blue jeans and a purple shirt. The wolf was a golden brindle and was simply staring into the smoke.

Jason started their meeting with an exasperated sigh. "So why am I here today?"

The Teen responded while mirroring his sigh. "We are here because someone wants Leo to make something for him. Someone that isn't in our little group."

The wolf turned at this, and pulled his ears back in anger. He growled, "Not pack, not welcome," before turning to stare at the smoke again.

Soldier frowned in agreement. "I don't want my mechanic to question or forget his priorities. He should be focused on building or planning the Argo II."

Jason frowned at him. "What does that have to do with me?"

The Teen glared at him at this. "You didn't do anything to stop the intruder from talking o my friend."

Jason held his hands up defensively. "Leo has right to make different friends."

The Soldier crossed his arms then. "He won't befriend people that you don't trust, Jason. He respects your judgment as the leader of our group more than he trusts himself." Jason didn't have to look at him to see the approval of this in his eyes.

Growing more frustrated, Jason turned to look at Wolf. "Is there anything you would like to add?"

Wolf glanced his way then nodded to the fire. "Look, and tell us what you think of my beta being near this mongrel." Though unwilling to do it, Jason stepped closer and looked into the smoke.

The smoke rose five feet from the fire before spiraling inward and forming a mirror. When Jason looked into it, the mirror turned white before being filled with color. When it was done, it was the memory of Camp Half Blood two day ago.

Jason smiled at seeing Leo before frowning as another boy came into view. The boy had red-brown disheveled hair and brown eyes. He smiled and touched Leo's shoulder to get his attention, and Leo turned to look at him and smiled at him, already twirling copper wires around an indistinguishable mechanism.

The boy seemed to ask something, and Leo's eyes widened and stared at the boy uncertainly, his hands working even faster in his nervousness. The boy seemed to realize he had crossed a line, and held up his hands in surrender while continuing to speak. Slowly, Leo began to relax, smiled a little before nodding and walking off.

The boy smiled at his back one more time before leaving as well. Slowly, the scene faded and the smoke began to rise like normal. Jason scowled at the smoke a little longer before turning to see the aspects all looking at him knowingly.

Jason crossed his arms and frowned. "Okay, so what do you want me to do?"

The Teen spoke up. "Tell him you don't trust that guy."

The Soldier continued. "Remind him of his priorities."

The Wolf interjected, "But most importantly," and the three finished together.

"Keep him away from that boy!"

And with that, Jason woke up.

* * *

><p>I wrote this at the beginning of the school year, but had never felt the need to type it up. I decided to do so today, but whatever. I love this pairing, it's sad there aren't that many fics of it. I also probably won't continue this, because I can't think of a way to continue it. If you want to offer ideas to continue it or wish to adopt this, please review and tell me or send me a PM.<p>

Please review.

Ja ne!


End file.
